1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a print manager server, a print management method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a print management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent requirements in printing technology and print management technology may involve printing less or even no printing with document management. More specifically, users increasingly desire to check printout results without printing in a manner closer to reality; that is, the users desire to see how the data the users desired to present will actually appear when printed on paper, before printing.
There are a number of software applications for displaying preview images of print data via graphical user interface (GUI) of the print management system in order to check print results without actually printing desired data on paper.
Print data are generally optimized for printing and not designed to be converted into preview images (images used for preview). Hence, it may take more time to display a complete preview image when a preview image is generated every time a user gives a preview instruction.
To reduce the time to display a complete preview image, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-059696 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”), for example, discloses a technology to generate preview images of all the pages from the print data in advance.